aunque no te pueda ver
by alcai drangeel
Summary: Aunque no te pueda ver Conocerla fue lo mejor que le paso en su vida. Pero ella se fue y lo dejo ahora que lleno de dolor y sin una parte de su corazón. Una canción por la cual expresa todos sus sentimientos ¿lograra hacerlo sentirse mejor? Pasen y lean 100% nalu.


**Aunque no te pueda ver**

-Ya ha pasado un año desde que desde que se fue- decía un chico pelinegro de ojos negros profundos.

-si, dijo en un tono muy bajo con un aire de tristeza en sus palabras un chico pelirosa de ojos jades oscuros.

-¡chicos! – ambos voltearon viendo a una peliroja que corría en dirección a ellos.

- ¡natsu!, ¡gray!- exclamo la peliroja una vez se unió a ellos- al fin los encuentro.

-¿Qué sucede erza?- hablo el pelirosa queriendo saber la razón porque los buscaba.

-recibí la beca- en ese momento se lanzo hacia sus amigos abrazándolos a ambos y ellos correspondieron sin pensarlo con mucha alegría.

Una vez separados de su abrazo grupal-felicidades sabía que lo lograrías- dijo el pelinegro. Esto merece una gran celebración- dijo el pelirosa muy alegre y mostrando su gran sonrisa.

Así los tres partieron en busca de un lugar para celebrar, una vez llegaron a un karaoke festejaron, rieron, cantaron y un sin número de cosas que hicieron esa noche, hasta que el dueño del local los echo de ahí por escándalo excesivo debido a las peleas de natsu y gray. Luego de dar por terminada su celebración se despidieron y cada uno se dirigió a su casa.

Por las oscuras y solitarias calles de magnolia debido a la hora, caminaba un joven pelirosa con sus manos en los bolsillos y muy pensativo. Al darse cuenta ya estaba cerca de su casa, comenzó a buscar sus llaves una vez las encontró abrió lentamente la puerta al entrar se tiro en uno de los muebles que estaban ahí cerro lentamente sus ojos.

** Natsu pov**

Aun lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer. Era un día lluvioso de abril cuando salía de la academia ese día ni gray, ni erza habían ido así que Salí completamente solo caminaba por las solitarias calles cubierto por mi sombrilla aunque era aun temprano no se divisaba personas debido a la lluvia, seguía en mi recorrido hacia mi casa cuando divise a alguien que corría velozmente bajo la lluvia me quede parado observando la escena cuando me percate de que venía en mi dirección ya era tarde. Solo recuerdo que algo o alguien cayó encima mío, cuando tuvo capacidad de reacción se levanto rápidamente de mi en ese momento observe bien de quien se trataba era un chica por lo menos de mi edad, rubia, tenía unos ojos color caramelos hermosos, una buena figura y especialmente una gran delantera, bestia una minifalda de color azul que mostraban sus largas piernas blancas y una blusa blanca con bordes azules. Estábamos empapados ella por correr bajo y yo por la caída, su ropa mojada se le pegaba al cuerpo dándome una gran vista después de estar un rato viéndola como idiota su voz me hizo reaccionar y prestarle atención a lo que decía se estaba disculpando por chocar conmigo, su voz era angelical que por un momento me volví a perder en un lugar muy lejano cuando estuve de vuelta vi que extendía su mano hacia mi correspondí al gesto estrechando mi mano con la suya. De un impulso me presente le dije mi nombre y ella me dijo el suyo, ese nombre que se repite en mi mente y esa persona la cual al imaginarla mi corazón se acelera. Le pedí que me dejara acompañarla hasta su casa aunque al principio no quería aceptar, pues claro tenía razones para no hacerlo no te vas acompañada a tu casa de una persona que apenas has visto, pero logre convencerla con la escusa de que se enfermaría si seguía corriendo en la lluvia. Así nos dirigimos hacia su casa, para ser completos desconocidos hubo una cierta química entre nosotros hablábamos amenamente mientras seguíamos nuestro camino, pero todo lo bueno acaba habíamos llegado a su casa se despidió de mi agradeciéndome por mi amabilidad vi que comenzaba a caminar en dirección a su casa sentí una gran tristeza al pensar que quizás no volviera ver y ahí estaba yo observándola como se alejaba al llegar a la puerta se giro y se despidió levantando su mano al igual que ella me despide, una vez la perdí de vista comencé el camino a mi casa.

El fin de semana fue el más largo que haya tenido pensé en ella la chica rubia que no salía de mi mente, me daban ganas de ir a su casa y invitarla a salir pero me detuve qué pensaría de mi, si aparecía en su casa y le preguntaba eso así de la nada.

Llego el lunes lo que significaba tener que ir a la academia por fin rogaba que llegara este día así podía distraerme y dejar de pensar en ella, me arregle para salir y emprendí mi rumbo. Al llegar me encontré con gray y erza no dirigimos al salón conversando tranquilamente les conté lo que me sucedió el fin de semana, gray por su parte se burlo de mi, en cambio erza digo ilusionada que eso era amor a primera vista. Al entrar al salón nos dirigimos a nuestros puestos al rato sonó la campana y llego el maestro las clases iban normalmente hasta que alguien toco la puerta, el sensei fue a ver de quien se trataba luego lo vi volver pero no venia solo hablo con voz fuerte presentando a una nueva alumna en ese momento mis ojos se abrieron de sorpresa al ver quien era Lucy….fue lo único que atine a decir al verme me dedico una sonrisa que me derritió como el puesto delante mío era el único desocupado se sentó allí, no desperdicie el tiempo la salude amistosamente. Durante todo el día conversamos hasta almorzamos juntos le presente a erza y gray, se llevaron muy bien erza se encariño hasta digo que desde ahora sería su hermanita menor y gray la trataba como si ya la conociera desde hace tiempo.

Paso el tiempo y me relación con luce como yo le llamaba de cariño era la mejor que podía existir. Podría decir que éramos los mejores amigos hasta a veces dormía en su casa. Sabía todo sobre ella y ella sobre mí, éramos inseparables, lo único malo era que yo no solo quería ser su amigo.

Todo marchaba de maravilla hasta fines de año, cuando lucy recibió una carta de parte de su padre en el cual le exigía que volviera a casa. Lo que sucede es que lucy se había ido de su casa debido a la actitud de su padre, ella me había dicho que todo eso comenzó después de que falleciera su madre, su padre cambio se volvió frio y hasta insoportable. Así que cuando ya no pudo más soportarlo se fue y así fue como llego aquí. Todo el tiempo que paso estuvo tranquila porque pensaba que su padre no quería saber nada de ella pero cuando recibió la carta supo que no era así. Su padre era alguien de mucho y cuando quería algo lo conseguía, lucy lo sabía por eso tomo la decisión de volver a su casa para evitarse más problemas. Ella se fue pero prometió volver todos sufrieron con su partida ya que todos los del salón la querían mucho, hasta los mismos maestros lloraban el día de su partida. Pero yo que sentía fue como que se llevaran mi corazón, era como perder lo más importante de mi vida, además de no tener familia y tener un espacio vacío en mi corazón, que aunque mis amigos intentaron llenarlo solo ella podía llenarlo completamente. Yo decidí irla a dejar al aeropuerto aunque sabía que me lastimaba, quería verla hasta el último momento que estuviera conmigo antes de irse nos abrazamos como nunca antes lo habíamos hecho como despedida. Luego ella emprendió su camino para abordar el avión justo antes de subir se giro y me vio a los ojos pude ver sus lindos ojos caramelos cristalizados y unas gotas deslizarse por su mejilla estaba llorando tuve el instinto de querer correr hacia ella y no permitir que se vaya pero no lo hice porque cuando lo iba hacer ella negó con la cabeza y me sonrió me detuve en seco en ese lugar y ella siguió avanzando la seguí con la mirada hasta cuando la pude ver. Después vi como anunciaban la partida del avión y por una ventana vi como emprendía su vuelo en ese momento no pude más soportarlo sentí que por mi mejilla corrían gotas con las cuales demostraba mi dolor y tristeza no se cuanto tiempo llore solo se, que con ella se fue mi corazón y solo si con ella regresaría mi corazón.

**Fin de pov**

Desde ese día a pasado un año durante cada día que ha pasado, cada hora, cada segundo pienso en tí, es imposible no recordarte y no extrañarte- dijo en voz alta el pelirosa para sí mismo-me siento tan solo.

Luego se levanto del sofá donde se encontraba acostado y se dirigió a su alcoba, se dio un baño y se cambio de ropa. Una vez ya cambiado se tiro en su cama intentando dormir se movía de un lado a otro sin conseguirlo hasta que diviso en una esquina de su cuarto su guitarra.

sabes natsu me gustas cuando cantas- dijo una rubia acostada en una cama- ¿y porque te gusta?- pregunto un pelirosa alado de ella. Porque puedo ver lo más profundo y lindo de ti- al decir esto se sonrojo y hizo sonrojar al pelirosa.

Natsu se levanto bruscamente y se dirigió al otro lado de la habitación, cuando estuvo allí cogió la guitarra y se sentó en un silla que ese hallaba allí dirigió su vista al gran ventanal que tenía su cuarto, vio que pronto atardecería ya que el sol comenzaba a ocultarse.

Comenzó a tocar los acordes de la guitarra- en ese momento escucho un sonido que lo obligo a detenerse era su celular- un poco fastidiado por la interrupción observo la pantalla del móvil para ver de quien se trataba. Al ver quiera se apresuro a contestar era ella la persona que tanto extrañaba.

-¡lucy!-dijo alegremente el pelirosa contestando la llamada. ¡natsu!-se escucho del otro lado- ¿Cómo estás?-pregunto la joven rubia. Bien y tu-respondió el pelirosa. Digamos que bien-dijo lucy. ¿Lucy cuando volverás?- pregunto natsu con tono triste. Pronto te lo aseguro, quisiera hablar más contigo pero tengo algo importante que hacer- le contesto la pelirubia. Entonces hablaremos después adiós- dijo en un tono triste el pelirosa. Si luego lo haremos natsu- dijo lucy cortando y despidiéndose del pelirosa.

Después de haber hablado con su luce natsu continuo con lo que hacía antes de que ella llamara. Comenzó a tocar de nuevo los acorde de su guitarra y entonando una melodía.

-espero que esto llegue a ti- dijo el pelirosa cerrando los ojos y concentrándose para cantar.

Afuera de una casa se observaba una joven mujer con unas maletas y mirando fijamente dicha casa.

Mientras tanto en casa de natsu. Comenzaba a oírse el sonido de su guitarra y a el tomar un poco de aire para comenzar a cantar.

**Si ayer tuviste un día gris, tranquila **

**Yo haré canciones para ver **

**Si así consigo hacerte sonreír.**

**Si lo que quieres es huir, camina **

**Yo haré canciones para ver**

**Si así consigo fuerzas pa´ vivir.**

**No tengo más motivos para darte**

**Que éste miedo que me da**

**No volver a verte nunca más.**

-aunque mi voz no la puedas escuchar, mis palabras están ahí en el aire que te rodea transformada en sentimientos que quieren llegar a ti. El temor que tengo que me olvides de ya no ocupar ese espacio en tu corazón me atormentan, el no verte me atormenta.

**Creo ver la lluvia caer en mi ventana,**

**Te veo pero no está lloviendo **

**no es más que un reflejo de mi pensamiento.**

**¡Hoy te echo de menos!**

**Yo sólo quiero hacerte saber **

**amiga estés donde estés,**

**que si te falta el aliento yo te lo daré,**

**si te sientes solo, háblame**

**que te estaré escuchando aunque no te pueda ver,**

**aunque no te pueda ver.**

-siempre estaré ahí contigo cuando me necesites yo seré quien te proteja, quien te escucha, y quien te dé todo de mí-expresaba el pelirosa mientras detenía la canción para sacar más palabras que están en su corazón.

**De tantas cosas que perdí **

**Diría que sólo guardo lo que fué **

**Mágico tiempo que nació un abril.**

**Miradas triste sobre mí **

**se anidan y se hacen parte de mi piel **

**y ahora siempre llueve porque estoy sin tí.**

**No tengo más motivos para darte **

**que esta fría soledad**

**que necesito darte tantas cosas más.**

**Creo ver la lluvia caer en mi ventana,**

**te veo pero no está lloviendo**

**no es más que un reflejo de mi pensamiento.**

**¡Hoy de echo de menos!**

**Yo solo quiero hacerte saber**

**amiga estés donde estés **

**que si te falta el aliento yo te lo daré.**

**si te sientes sola, háblame **

**Que te estaré escuchando aunque no te pueda ver ,**

**aunque no te pueda ver. **

**_Alex Ubago _aunque no te pueda ver_**

Sería mucho de mi parte pedirte que vuelvas por qué me siento solo sin ti, porque te necesito, porque eres mi felicidad y mi sonrisa, y porque yo te amo como nunca he amado a alguien en mi vida- se veía como pequeñas gotas caían al piso y al pelirosa con los puños cerrados tratando de contener el dolor que sentía.

De repente se escucho el timbre de la casa-natsu respiro profundo y fue rápidamente a su baño a lavarse la cara para que quien sea que fuera la persona que estaba tocando no se diera cuenta de que estaba llorando. Se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió lentamente lo que visualizo lo dejo como piedra era lucy, su lucy estaba ahí al observarla mejor vio que sus ojos estaban cristalizados y lagrimas recorrían su cara. Ella se tiro sobre el abrazándolo y llorando a mares y el no lo podía creer ella estaba allí en sus brazos, la abrazo con desesperación y queriendo que nunca más se aleje de él.

-¡Te amo natsu!- dijo la rubia entre llanto y acercándose lo que más que podía a él. Natsu se perdió en su mundo sorprendido por lo que escucho. Pero reacciono y se separo un poco de ella para mirarla a los ojos y decir.-Yo también te amo- en ese momento disminuyo la poca distancia que tenían y la beso, fue un beso tierno lleno de sentimiento que habían esperado mucho para salir a flote. Una vez se separaron se dedicaron una sonrisa mutua y volvieron a besarse.

Después de demostrarse su cariño por mucho tiempo se dirigieron a la sala, mientras caminaban.

-Lo siento-dijo la rubia. Natsu sin saber la razón por la que se disculpaba su amada rubia la miro interrogante en busca de una explicación. Lamento haberte hecho sufrir tanto- expreso lucy. Ahora natsu comprendía porque se disculpaba ella lo había escuchado todo la canción lo que decía durante la cantaba, sus sentimientos lo que en realidad sentía. Se detuvo de golpe y eso desconcertó a la rubia que iba a su lado agarrada de su brazo, de un movimiento la junto a él y le dijo al oído no te disculpe porque desde ahora ya no sufriré, ni te extrañare, desde ahora siempre estarás a mí lado y al terminar de decir eso la beso. No importa quien sea, aunque sea tu padre no me separara de ti y yo no lo dejare tampoco- finalizo lucy.

Aunque no te pueda ver siempre te amare, aunque este lejos estas en mi mente y en mis recuerdos. Cuando uno ama no importa el tiempo, la distancia, solo importa ese sentimiento que ata a esos dos corazones que se aman y algún día los unirá.

Es mi la primera historia que hago, es un capitulo único. Así que no se qué tal me salió espero comentarios de cual tipo mis amigos lectores.

Pienso publicar otra historia en algunos días, aun tengo que terminar el primer capítulo lo tengo a la mitad así que me demorare un poco.

Se despide **Alcai sayonara!**


End file.
